


18 - animal

by hank_big (kasssumi)



Series: Robovember 2018 [15]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/hank_big
Summary: W miasteczku Jericho każdy z potworów mógł znaleźć miejsce dla siebie. Było przyjazne wszystkim, którzy chcieli po prostu istnieć. Takie Jericho Simon pomagał budować.Kiedy kulejący wilkołak pojawił się w miasteczku, wszyscy spodziewali się, że nie minie dużo czasu, zanim jego wataha dołączy; tak się jednak nie stało.





	18 - animal

**Author's Note:**

> Początek jest budowaniem świata i związku Simona z Markusem, bo ten pomysł jest na tyle duży, że mnie przerósł i musiałam streszczać, aby go w ogóle skończyć. Nie jestem zadowolona z tego, jak mi wyszedł, bo powinnam rozpisać część Simona i Markusa osobno, a na części Hanka i Connora spędzić więcej czasu, ale zjebałam :(

W miasteczku Jericho każdy z potworów mógł znaleźć miejsce dla siebie. Było przyjazne wszystkim, którzy chcieli po prostu istnieć. Takie Jericho Simon pomagał budować i, jako wampir, w takim Jericho chciał spędzić swoją wieczność.

Simon uciekł ze swojego gniazda, kiedy zaczęły się rozmowy o atakowaniu ludzi. Nie miał zamiaru zanurzać w nikim swoich kłów bez poinformowanej zgody tej osoby – nie był bezmyślnym zwierzęciem. Dlatego odszedł po cichu, nie żegnając się z nikim, aż dotarł do Jericho. 

Na początku była to tylko opuszczona stodoła nad oceanem i gruzy domu, ale już wtedy kilka osób się tam ukrywało. Obecnie została z nich tylko Lucy, nimfa wodna, która wolała przebywać w słodkiej wodzie, mimo że ocean miała tuż pod nosem. Simon specjalnie dla niej wykopał drobne oczko, które poszerzali w miarę przybywania nowych potworów, aż stało się stawem, a pewnie z czasem zostanie jeziorem i będą musieli je ukryć; ale to problem na kolejne lata.

Minęło sporo czasu, zanim z gruzu wyłoniło się miasteczko, ale w końcu się udało. Wzbudzało zainteresowanie, ale ponieważ zamieszkiwały je potwory, które wolały pacyfistyczny styl życia, nie pojawiały się żadne kłopoty. Stawało się ucieczką dla tych, którzy nie chcą nikogo krzywdzić, ale im było większe, tym pojawiało się większe zagrożenie – Simon podejrzewał, że Lucy nad nimi czuwała i tylko dlatego nie zostali odkryci przez nikogo ze złymi zamiarami. 

Niedługo później dołączyli do nich sukkub North i gryf Josh, dzięki którym Simon poczuł, że mu ulżyło. Część mieszkańców zaczęła bardziej polegać na którymś z tej dwójki i Simon mógł odpocząć. Jego ulubionym miejscem była plaża, gdzie mógł siedzieć w cieniu na kamieniu i wpatrywać się w ocean. Nie musiał wtedy myśleć o tym, kto kogo powinien poprosić o pożywienie czy w czyją stronę skierować nowych przybyłych; mógł po prostu być. 

Zdarzało się, że od strony oceanu przybywały do nich kolejne potwory, ale bardzo rzadko. Dlatego Simon nie zdziwił się, kiedy pewnego dnia znalazł na plaży nagiego mężczyznę, leżącego w miejscu Simona, z zakrwawionym bokiem i futrem pod kolanami. Nie namyślał się za dużo, tylko szybko podbiegł do rannego, zarzucił na niego jego własne futro i wziął go na ręce. Starał się oddychać jak najmniej, aby nie czuć świeżej krwi; jej zapach zostawiał mu na podniebieniu ostry, słony smak. 

Lucy uświadomiła go, że przyprowadził do miasteczka selkie. Simon pierwszy raz czuł obawę – nie chciał zostawiać selkie w ogólnym pomieszczeniu dla rannych stworzeń z wody słonej, bo obawiał się o jego futro. Nie chciał też zostawiać tam selkie bez futra, bo nie był pewny, co można zrozumieć przez jego “kradzież” – czy przetrzymanie nie sprawi, że selkie będzie zmuszony do pozostania z Simonem. 

Zamiast tego poprosił o pomoc kilka topielców i zgodziły się napełnić jego wannę wodą z oceanu. Simon stworzył mokre legowisko w swojej łazience, rozłożył tam selkie i czekał, aż mężczyzna się wybudzi i zadecyduje, co dalej. Jego futro służyło za poduszkę.

Markus – bo takie było jego imię – był przerażony, kiedy obudził się w obcym miejscu. Wpadł do wanny, a hałas, jaki przy tym zrobił, przywołał Simona. Selkie przyciskał swoje futro mocno do siebie i krzyknął, kiedy do łazienki wpadł Simon z zakrwawioną brodą – akurat się pożywiał.

Foka w wannie nie przeraziła Simona, ani bałagan, jaki powstał w łazience, ale obawiał się reakcji selkie na krew, więc szybko wytarł się jednym z koców z legowiska. Odsunął się jak najdalej i spokojnie wyjaśniał, kim jest, gdzie się znajdują, co się z Markusem działo. Wyjaśnienia nie pomogły, pewnie dlatego, że Markus zdążył zobaczyć krew na jego twarzy. Na szczęście Lucy poczuła potrzebę odwiedzenia Simona i dopiero jej widok uspokoił selkie, dopiero jej był skłonny uwierzyć. Zgodził się spędzić okres rekonwalescencji u Simona, ale wyjaśnił, że nie potrzebuje dostępu do słonej wody – na lądzie może być człowiekiem przez tydzień, ale najważniejsze, aby co siedem dni miał chociaż chwilowy kontakt ze słoną wodą.

Schował swoje futro w takim miejscu, że Simon nawet nie wiedziałby, gdzie zacząć szukać, mimo że był to jego dom. Przez te parę tygodni, kiedy Markus z nim mieszkał, Simon zaczynał w końcu czuć, że nie jest sam. Dlatego obawiał się momentu, kiedy zdrowy selkie wróci do oceanu na stałe. Zdecydował się wykorzystać każdą chwilę, jaka mu z nim została, aby potem nie żałować. 

Jakie było jego zdziwienie, kiedy pewnego dnia już zdrowy Markus przyniósł swoje futro i położył je na kolanach Simona, ogłaszając, że chce z nim zostać. Jeśli Simon weźmie jego futro, Markus będzie do niego przywiązany co najmniej na siedem lat. Simon nie musiał się długo zastanawiać – zgodził się niemal od razu.

Po trzech latach selkie wyrobił sobie renomę wśród mieszkańców, został nieoficjalnym burmistrzem Jericho. Doskonale wiedział, czego potrzebują, czasami widząc te potrzeby zanim się pojawiały. 

Nie potrafił jednak przewidzieć wszystkiego.

Kiedy kulejący wilkołak pojawił się w miasteczku, wszyscy spodziewali się, że nie minie dużo czasu, zanim jego wataha dołączy; tak się jednak nie stało. Connor miał postrzeloną łapę i wrócił do ludzkiej formy, aby mogli wyciągnąć z niego pocisk.

Tylko Markusowi opowiedział swoją historię – traktowany jak omega przez ponad rok, nie był w stanie już wytrzymać tego odsunięcia od watahy, więc postanowił całkiem się odłączyć... i liczyć na szczęście. Było to lepsze niż czekanie na coś, co może się nigdy nie wydarzyć.

Niestety to szczęście mu nie sprzyjało. Długo włóczył się i nie mógł znaleźć dla siebie miejsca, a kiedy myślał, że już dał radę, wracając ze sklepu natknął się na porwanie. Młody mężczyzna trzymał przy sobie płaczącą dziewczynkę i groził jej bronią; Connor się nie zawahał. Ukradł jednemu policjantowi pistolet i postrzelił mężczyznę, nie robiąc krzywdy porwanej, ale potem funkcjonariusze zwrócili się przeciwko niemu.

— Uciekałem, ale nie mogłem się zmienić, bo siedzieli mi na ogonie. Jeden... jeden mnie postrzelił... Dopiero wtedy się zmieniłem. Nie jestem pewny, czy widział to czy nie.

Kiedy Markus opowiadał to wieczorem Simonowi, ten wiedział jedno – są w niebezpieczeństwie. Błogosławieństwo Lucy nadal powinno nad nimi wisieć, ale nie mogło obronić ich przed wszystkim.

Dwa dni później w miasteczku pojawił się człowiek. Simon akurat był w drodze do North i został przez niego od razu zaczepiony.

— Przepraszam. Jestem porucznik Anderson — przedstawił się człowiek. — Którędy na posterunek? 

Simon nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć. Gdziekolwiek by go nie wysłał, istniało zagrożenie ze strony policjanta, bo nikt nie był przygotowany na udawanie funkcjonariusza policji. Przymknął oczy i spiął się, przygotowując na swój pierwszy atak od wielu, _wielu_ lat, aby zapewnić innym bezpieczeństwo, ale w tym samym momencie z domu obok wyszedł o kulach nie kto inny, jak Connor, a razem z nim Markus.

— Ty! — wrzasnął Hank, kierując się do nich szybkim krokiem. — Co to było!? — zapytał, łapiąc Connora za poły płaszcza i przyszpilając go do ściany. Nie przejmował się nikim innym. — Ponad dwadzieścia lat w policji i nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałem. Co mi zrobiłeś?!

— Poruczniku — odezwał się Simon, łapiąc go za nadgarstek. Był o wiele szczuplejszy od człowieka i nie wyglądał na wysportowanego, ale wykorzystał swoją wampirzą siłę, aby zmusić go, aby opuścił ręce. — Krzywdzisz go — dodał, warcząc. 

Chciał pokazać swoje kły, ale Markus położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Simon przyjrzał się całej tej sytuacji; człowiek patrzył na niego w szoku, że Simon ma taką siłę, ale Connor... Connor stał przy ścianie w podległej pozycji, odchylając głowę do tyłu i w bok, prezentując się człowiekowi. Jego oczy były szeroko otwarte i głęboko oddychał przez nos, jakby całym sobą chłonął zapachy wokół siebie.

— Co tu się, kurwa, dzieje?! — zawołał człowiek, cofając się od nich.

— Nie jest pan w pozycji do zadawania pytań, poruczniku — powiedział chłodno Simon. — Proszę z nami, nie będziemy krzyczeć na środku ulicy. 

— A to biorę ze sobą — oświadczył Markus, unosząc pistolet, który ukradł porucznikowi. Wyciągnął z niego magazynek i oddał go, ale samej broni już nie. — Dla naszego i pańskiego bezpieczeństwa.

Simon pokierował człowiekiem, a Markus pomógł Connorowi; mieli sporo do omówienia. Nie mogli pozwolić, aby porucznik Anderson zdradził ich tajemnice, a już wiedział za dużo. Musieli jakoś ten problem rozwiązać – Simon nie chciał w żaden sposób używać przemocy. Zwłaszcza po tym, jak Connor praktycznie związał się z człowiekiem na stałe, biorąc pod uwagę jego reakcję. 

Porucznik Anderson będzie musiał wiele zrozumieć, wiele przetrawić i zdecydować.

— Mój pies został w samochodzie — powiedział nagle człowiek.

— Lubię psy — oznajmił Connor, głosem pełnym gorliwości, jakby szukał pochwały u porucznika.

Simon i Markus wymienili spojrzenia – czeka ich długa rozmowa i wiele wyjaśniania.

**Author's Note:**

> Wikipedia mi powiedziała, że omega u wilków to osobnik chwilowo lub na stałe odepchnięty od stada.
> 
>  _JEŚLI_ będę ruszać dalej to uniwersum, to zrobię na nie osobną serię, a nie osobny rozdział.
> 
> twitter: [kasssumi](https://twitter.com/kasssumi)  
> tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)


End file.
